Le ménage d'Italie
by Darkness-Blacka
Summary: Italie doit faire le ménage de son rangement, que retrouvera-t-il parmi toute ses boites? première fic, lisez et reviewez svp!


Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Pourquoi me demanderez-vous, eh bien parce qu'Allemagne avait enfin réussi à persuader Italie de faire le ménage de la pièce qui lui servait de débarras. Pas que le blond se préoccupait de savoir si l'Italien se retrouvait dans ces affaires ou non, mais étant un maniaque du ménage et de la propreté, il ne pouvait pas le laisser créer un fouillis sans nom sans rien dire. Le petit brun utilisait quand même une pièce de SA maison pour entreposer ses objets, la moindre des choses était que ce soit bien rangé.

-Je ne veux pas rangeeeeeeeeer!

-Je ne te donne pas le choix!

-Si je fait bien ça, Allemagne va être fier de moi?

-Ah... euh... b-bien sur, bien sur.

-Ve~!

¨_Je me demanderai toujours comment il fait pour changer d'humeur aussi facilement..._¨se dit l'Allemand en regardant son allié entrer dans la pièce d'un air tout joyeux.

-Je reviendrai plus tard pour voir comment tu te débrouille; dit le blond en retournant à son propre travail.

C'est ainsi qu'Italie se retrouva seul dans cette petite pièce pleine de vielle chose lui appartenant qu'il rangeait ici depuis qu'Allemagne et lui étaient alliés. Comme il passait une grande partie de son temps ici, cela n'avait pas été dur de soutirer une pièce comme celle-ci a son coéquipier. L'Italien ce mit donc au travail d'un pas lent sans trop se presser et ne voulant pas ce débarrasser de quoi que ce soit.

-Ah non pas ça. Ça aussi c'est bien trop précieux. Surtout pas ça! Ah non. Ah mais tien c'est ç...! C'est la tenue qu'Autriche m'avait acheter avant qu'il ne se mette soudainement à m'acheter des vêtements masculin! Je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs...

En effet, à sa grande surprise, il sortit d'une boite une vielle robe de femme de ménage verte qui datait du temps où il habitait avec Autriche et Hongrie. Il se souvenait que c'était la dernière robe qu'il avait avant de muer de la voix.

-Je me demande si elle me fait encore...Peut-être que cela me motiverait a faire le ménage si je la portais...

Il changea donc ces habits. La robe était un peu serrée mais Italie rentrait toujours a l'intérieur. Il se remit donc au travail avec un Ve~ heureux.

Après une bonne heure de travail et avoir enfin pu se faire a l'idée de ce débarrasser de quelques objets, le brun s'accorda une pose bien mérité. Il retourna près la boite qui contenais la robe pour voir si il ne pouvait pas trouver quelque chose d'autre d'intéressant. C'est avec nostalgie qu'il retrouva quelque objets de son enfance quand il sortit un vieux cadre avec une peinture représentant Autriche avec son habituel air digne, Hongrie qui avait un doux et joyeux sourire, Italie lorsqu'il était enfant avec une robe comme celle qu'il portait en ce moment, mais en miniature et une quatrième personne. Un jeune garçon tout de noir vêtu. Il avait de grand yeux bleu et malgré le chapeau qui lui couvrait la tête, on pouvait voir que ces cheveux étaient blonds comme les blés. Saint-Empire romain germanique.

Italie fixa l'image de son premier amour tout en la caressant du bout des doigts. Il se souvenait parfaitement du moment où ils s'étaient quittés, se promettant de se revoir un jour ou l'autre. Malheureusement, il se souvenait encore mieux du jour douloureux où Autriche lui avait annoncé que Saint-Empire romain ne reviendrai pas. Jamais dans sa vie il n'avait été aussi déprimer et cela avait grandement inquiété l'Autrichien et l'Hongroise avec qui il vivait.

Il sentie une goutte d'eau lui tomber sur la main, puis une autre et encore une autre. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait, l'Italien se cacha le visage avec ses mains et essaya de retenir ses larmes, ce qui échoua totalement. Les souvenirs de son enfance avec le jeune garçon lui montaient au cerveaux ce qui ne fit que faire doubler ces pleurs.

-S-Saint-Empire r-romain! P-Pourquoi!; réussit-il à peine à articuler.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Allemagne n'avait pas le courage d'entrer dans la pièce.

Épuisé par son ménage et par les larmes qui avaient coulé en grande quantité, Italie avait fini par s'endormir sur le sol du rangement. C'est a ce moment que l'Allemand entra. Il rougit un peu en voyant dans quel habit l'autre nation était vêtu.

-Italie réveille-toi. Tu va attraper froid si tu dors sur le sol!; dit le blond en secouant l'Italien.

-Ve~?; fit l'autre en ouvrant un œil.

-Si tu veux dormir va au moins dans ta chambre; dit-il en regardant autour de lui pour regarder si le brun avait bien fait du ménage et aussi pour ne pas voir ses yeux rouges. Hm... On dirait que tu n'as pas rien fait, tu peux aller te coucher. Je te réveillerai à l'heure du souper. C'est bien ces sacs qu'il faut jeter?

Ve~ Merci Allemagne; dit Italie en allant se coucher plus confortablement dans son lit.

Allemagne sortit les sacs d'objets inutiles, puis avant de fermer le débarras pour encore une bonne période, il prit la peinture qu'Italie regardait un peu plus tôt et l'amena dans son propre rangement (qui, bien sur, était parfaitement rangé). Il alla la placer dans le coin le plus reculer où se trouvait déjà un mannequin portant un chapeau et des vêtements noirs pour enfant, une peinture d'un jeune Italie en train de dormir ainsi que d'un balais brosse.

Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il avait retrouver ses souvenirs de se passé lointain, mais il ne se sentait pas près à en parler à l'Italien. Il craignait beaucoup trop que sa réaction soit tout sauf joyeuse. Il devait aussi trouver le bon moyen d'aborder le sujet. Il stressait juste a y penser. Tout était si compliqué.

-Un jour je serai capable de te le dire, je te le promet...

Il plaça la toile avec les autres objets et partit vers la cuisine se disant que cela ferait certainement plaisir à Italie de manger des pâtes ce soir.

* * *

Voilà, c'était ma première fic d'Hetalia, j'espère que vous avez aimé! J'aimerais remercier xSirKirkland qui a vérifié mes fautes. Si vous avez lu, que vous aillez aimé ou non, rédigez une petite review svp! Toute les critiques constructives seront les bienvenues!


End file.
